


【授翻】 Sweet For Me, My Honeybee

by AriaArioso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Food Sex, GOD ITS SO STICKY, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sticky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 彼得很喜欢吃甜食，而托尼喜欢彼得吃甜食的样子。在这部小说中，彼得·帕摄入着比普通人多得多的糖分，而托尼·斯塔克因此饱受折磨（勃起）
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【授翻】 Sweet For Me, My Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet For Me, My Honeybee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122567) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 附加tag：为爱憔悴；食物porn；真的很黏；浪漫小甜饼；一发完；没啥剧情，基本就H
> 
> 译者的话：上回是辣的，这次是甜的！甜得要命的一篇。光看已经够甜了，翻译的时候居然还能让我甜到打滚。  
> 赞美献给原作者！✉️♥😝

托尼一开始并不知道这个，直到这孩子终于作为一位官方复仇者成员搬进塔楼，成为他生活里的常客。现在彼得似乎总是出现在附近：实验室里、训练室里，或在厨房的桌子上与托尼一起吃饭。几乎每一天的大半时间，托尼都和彼得在一起，托尼已经习惯了这样的日常，当你花了那么多时间和某个人在一起，你会很容易发现他们的小怪癖。

比如，彼得爱吃甜食。大量的甜。不同寻常的甜。一般来说孩子基本上都爱吃垃圾食品，这正是大学新生会有的习惯。拉面，便利店的零食，哪怕塔楼上的冰箱满满当当的，他还是坚持吃垃圾食品。托尼每天只能让彼得坐下来吃一顿正经的饭。但除了垃圾食品，彼得的饮食习惯里还奇怪地充满了糖，这肯定是不健康的。绝大多数摄入是糖已经够糟糕了，而彼得还喜欢在早餐麦片里加一些特别甜的东西，比如幸运符*或里斯泡芙球*，里面的糖比牛奶还多，说真的这有点吓人。

但他第一次真正意识到，年轻复仇者的糖瘾，并有点对此好奇，是当彼得好心地为他准备了一杯咖啡之后。

不管怎么说，托尼在喝完晨间第一杯咖啡前，他对这个世界是麻木的。所有的复仇者都清楚这一点，大多数队友至少要到9点半才会去见他，因为到那时他已经从一个咖啡因摄入少的怪物变成了一个大部分功能运转良好的正常人。但是，彼得对托尼起床气的样子向来不太谨慎，他经常坚持要和他一起吃早餐。托尼找不到抱怨的理由，他喜欢孩子的陪伴，而且彼得通常都会在他坐到厨房吧台前准备一杯咖啡等着他，这对他很有帮助。

今天，彼得的盘子里有四个完整的果酱馅饼，他可能要做一些可怕的事：比如再次把它们撒满坚果和巧克力酱。但他手里还拿着托尼的杯子，这比现在对他说教营养不良的坏处要重要得多。当彼得注意到托尼正踉跄地把自己拉到凳子上，彼得往冒着热气的杯子里吹气，为托尼把它吹凉。

“早上好，斯塔克先生！”彼得热情过度地说。托尼只能勉强做到“礼貌地”咕哝着回答。他在努力，但是他太累了。彼得，一如既往，似乎一点也不介意。他转过身，一只手打开上层的一个橱柜，另一只手仍拿着正等待冷却的咖啡。“你的咖啡马上就好，再等一小下。”

彼得对早上的他太有耐心了，总的来说，托尼非常清楚他不值得这个，但他不会抱怨。彼得拿下一罐蜂蜜，从抽屉里拿出一个调羹，给托尼的杯子加了一点甜味，然后递过来。彼得对他就是这么好。

托尼端起杯子，微微点头表示感谢，但在他喝第一口之前，彼得做了一件绝对夺去他全部注意力的事情——那孩子把勺子放回罐子里，舀出一大团蜂蜜，把它们整个儿放进嘴里。托尼看得呆了。他的第一反应是震惊和轻微的作呕， ‘他妈的什么？’ 因为说实话，谁会那样吃蜂蜜？

但是勺子从柔软光滑的嘴唇间滑出来的方式：被漂亮的粉色舌头追逐着，舔着每一滴粘稠的金色液体。这对托尼很有帮助，实际上是很大的帮助。这孩子似乎没有注意到托尼的眼睛正贪婪地看着他，他的舌头沿着勺子的边缘以一种致命而诱惑的方式舔着。托尼不禁有点好奇，彼得总是吃那么多糖，他尝起来也一样甜吗？ 

但当克林特走到他身后说话，这一刻被打断了。

“天哪，你就这么吃蜂蜜？直接从罐子里拿？而我还觉得我的饮食习惯算糟糕，老天。”他挠着肋骨绕过柜台，走到冰箱前，取出辣酱、甜椒和一包熟食火腿。托尼甚至不想去想那个人在做什么东西。他把目光转回到彼得身上，彼得有点尴尬地看了他一眼，然后把盖子放回蜂蜜罐上。

托尼喝着咖啡，他们吃着早餐，没有再发生什么事，他们愉快地谈论着他们想在工作间开始的一个项目。

但是，在托尼的脑海里，他仍在回味着彼得嘴唇上蜂蜜的味道。

＊＊＊

三天后，在实验室里，在彼得喝光了当晚的第七杯花生酱之后，托尼问起了他对糖的执着。显然，彼得以前也想过同样的问题，这孩子给出了一个相当合理的答案。

“嗯，我想那是因为，因为我的超能力。”他开始说，托尼朝他好奇地扬起眉毛。“不，真的！我的新陈代谢，对吧？比普通人的要快得多，我需要更多的能量来维持我自己。糖是碳水化合物，碳水化合物是最容易分解成能量的营养形式，所以我想这就是为什么我总是渴望更多的糖。它……我想这能让我保持运转？”他一边解释一边放下手里的扳手。托尼对此点了点头，这确实说得通，但他突然有了一个想法。

“好吧，但是，为什么不是所有的碳水化合物？为什么不吃些更有营养的东西，比如意大利面或面包？而你完全靠糖和甜食燃烧能量？”他问道，彼得带着羞怯的微笑看向别处。

“是啊，当然可以。但是糖尝起来更好。老实说，我一直都很喜欢吃甜食。”他说着耸耸肩，又把工具拿了起来。托尼翻了个白眼，朝那孩子的头上扔了一个小螺栓，彼得轻而易举就躲开了。

“吃得更健康点，臭小子！”他喊道，但这更多是一个玩笑和善意的建议，而不是一个实际的命令。彼得只是笑了笑，回到他组装机器人的工作上。

“也许吧。”他心不在焉地说，就像他根本没有改的打算。

在接下来的几个星期里，托尼的个人使命就是“不帮倒忙”。

在蜂蜜之后，这真的是偶然开始的。托尼开完一个特别糟糕的会回家，顺道去市中心他最喜欢的意大利小夫妻面包店。他只是打算买些黄油饼干，因为他应该偶尔犒赏一下自己，该死的，他爱死了这家店的饼干。但是，在小面包房，当他在柜台后面等那位彬彬有礼的年轻女士打包饼干时，他在蛋糕展示处发现了一个漂亮的蜂蜜杏仁挞。它有一个可爱的，闪亮的蜜釉，看起来非常诱人。他的脑海里立刻浮现出彼得的舌头舔食着汤匙上的金色蜂蜜的情景。他最后拿了一袋饼干和油酥挞。托尼回到塔楼，有那么一点兴奋。

当彼得终于从课堂回到塔楼，他因为托尼带给他的甜食激动不已，高兴得发晕，他想去拉封盒子的绳子，但他停顿了一下，好奇地抬头看着托尼。

“不是我不感激，但我能问问为什么吗？”他说着，仍用手指玩着绳子。

“是啊，怎么你就能吃到夏洛特家的糖饼还有之类的东西，而我们其他人却吃不到。没礼貌，斯塔克，我以为我们是一伙的。”山姆开玩笑地喊。他和史蒂夫正在房间对面的沙发上看电影。他俩看着坐在厨房吧台旁的托尼和彼得，像两个爱管闲事的人一样咧着嘴笑。托尼翻着白眼。该死的瞎操心的超级英雄。

“因为，他是一个成长中的男孩，而你们两个都应该节食，而且坦率地讲，我喜欢他，我真的只是在我的房子里容忍你们其他人。”托尼充满讽刺的说。这让史蒂夫咯咯地笑了起来，山姆则假装生气地皱了皱眉，这俩人又回到他们的电影中。托尼善意的嘟囔着：“谁让你问我的，伙计”，然后把注意力转回到彼得身上。他看起来有点尴尬，还没有打开蛋糕盒。托尼更加平静地补充道:“还有，孩子，因为你偶尔也该享受一下。”

彼得涨红了脸，对他灿烂地笑了笑，拉开盒子上的绳子。他掀开盖子，里面的油酥挞露了出来，这真是一个很漂亮的甜点。上面的杏仁是一种温暖的烤过的金棕色，上面撒着亮晶晶的蜂蜜，整个看起来非常美味。彼得似乎很高兴……但也有点困惑。

“它看起来棒极了！到底是什么？”彼得笑着问。托尼也笑了，拿起他本想早点拿起来的叉子，舀了一小口，把它递到彼得嘴边。他可能有点过了，像这样喂孩子，但彼得看起来并不反对。

“试一试吧。”托尼深情地鼓励着，彼得凑过去吃掉它。托尼注意到，当甜挞消失在粉红色的嘴唇后面时，孩子并没有中断眼神交流，该死的，那有点辣。托尼想知道彼得是不是故意的，他是否知道这样做看起来有多好。当叉子从他嘴里滑出来的时候，他的舌头稍稍伸出来舔了舔嘴唇上的蜜汁。他妈的。彼得一边嚼着一边愉快地哼着歌，托尼忍不住看着彼得吞咽时喉结上下跳动的样子。

彼得不可能是故意那样做的。不可能是彼得·帕克，团队官方宝宝，据托尼所知，他可能还是个处子，他不可能故意这么做。但不管彼得是否有意（再说一遍，根本他妈的不可能），托尼发现自己可耻地被唤起了。

“尝起来怎么样？”他问，他指的是甜挞，但上帝啊，他知道他指的是彼得，他的声音对闲聊来说太低了。托尼真的希望史蒂夫和山姆不要再注意他们了。

“完美。”彼得愉快地说，完全无辜，决非诱惑，彼得给了他一个温暖的微笑。“你要吗？”

托尼想了一会儿，耸了耸肩，“嗯，为什么不呢？”他把叉子递到彼得手里，从抽屉里又拿了一把给自己。

“就吃一点，我不太喜欢吃甜食。”

他们坐下来聊天，享受着甜挞，彼得吃掉了绝大部分。托尼强迫自己忽略在他脑海中酝酿的越来越多的肮脏想法。他告诉自己，他的企图纯粹是柏拉图式的，他只是在和他的年轻朋友分享一份美好礼物。

然后，那天晚上在床上，当他睡不着的时候，托尼用手握住他的老二，想着彼得漂亮的粉色舌头，像舔汤匙那样平顺地舔着他。他缓慢地撸动自己，手腕在阴茎顶端轻轻绕着圈，一边想象着彼得嘴唇的味道可能像杏仁挞一样甜，一边呻吟着。他想象着彼得的样子，彼得用他的舌头追逐每一滴精液，就好像那是蜂蜜，他的手移动得更快，更用力。托尼能感觉到他的性高潮在他体内升腾，他脑子里唯一的想法是彼得，彼得，彼得。当他结束时，他无法控制自己不呻吟孩子的名字，精液滚烫而凌乱，洒在他的手上。

当托尼躺在那里享受着甜蜜的余晖，他的呼吸仍然有点沉重，手指上黏着精液。他突然明白，他试图控制自己欲望的尝试完全搞砸了。柏拉图就到此为止。

第二天，托尼去了切尔西的一家豪华巧克力店，给彼得买了一盒高档白兰地甜酒巧克力。因为他缺乏自制。

那天下午彼得来到实验室工作时，托尼给了彼得一个被蝴蝶结包裹得很漂亮的盒子。彼得再一次因为收到礼物而兴奋异常。当他打开盒子发现那是糖果时，这孩子高兴地就像在过圣诞节。

“来吧孩子。”托尼说着，从凳子上坐起来，拉着孩子的帽衫边把他拉得更近。彼得好奇地靠近托尼，还没等他开口，托尼就从盒子里拿出一块巧克力，轻轻按在彼得的嘴唇上。像往常一样，他在挑战界限，但他也好奇彼得昨天是不是真的在逗他玩。

“不要咬我，把它放进嘴里就行了。里面有酒。”他平静地说。彼得的目光没有离开托尼的眼睛，当他把小块巧克力卷进嘴里时，他的舌尖刚好碰到托尼的手指，感觉柔软又温暖。男人觉得他的心也是这样的感觉。

然后彼得咬下嘴里的巧克力，尽管托尼事先警告过，但当他发现里面确实有酒时，彼得脸上掠过了一种真正的惊讶。

“嘿！里面有酒！”他说着一口吞下，有点高兴。托尼翻着白眼。当然了。

“是啊，老兄，我才刚说过。你已经醉了吗？”托尼调侃着轻拍彼得的鼻子。彼得把那只冒犯的手挥开。“你知道，这就是兴奋剂。巧克力加酒。”

“我不知道原来可以在糖果里放酒精，太棒了！等等，我应该吃这些吗？我还不到21岁。”彼得说，托尼忍不住为这孩子的认真笑了。

“好吧，小屁孩，你不想犯法？我可以把它们收回去。”他狡猾地说。彼得立马转过身，紧紧地抓着盒子，好像它是件珍宝。

“不！对不起，斯塔克先生，不能收回。”他开玩笑地说，蹦蹦跳跳地走到几英尺开外自己的办公桌前。

“我想是的。别告诉你姨妈，孩子。还有，不用谢。”托尼开玩笑地补充道，当彼得把盒子放在桌子上，他朝他笑得很灿烂。

“谢谢你——”他把它唱出来，扑通一声坐到座位上。

在那之后，他们开始各自的项目。偶尔他们会站起来询问对方在做什么，或者提供建议，或者只是偶尔打扰一下对方。这很好，很熟悉，这是托尼结束一天的一个非常愉快的方式。像这样和彼得在一起，陪伴着彼此，是托尼一周中最放松的部分。他惊讶地发现，从多年以前他就很喜欢和孩子在一起了。彼得聪明、机智，和他在一起总是很有趣。

而且，他很漂亮。甚至，可能是诱惑的。

在个人层面上喜欢孩子只会让事情变得更复杂，因为托尼不确定彼得做的那些事情是否是故意的。是啊，当然，那一刻非常的辣，但是那一刻过去后，他发现自己在看着他一直认识的那个傻乎乎的天真的孩子。托尼不认识这个新来的轻浮的彼得，甚至不确定他是否真的存在，又或者这一切只是他脑子里的幻想？他对彼得简单的行为过度解读，看到自己想看的东西，因为这些天他真的真的想看彼得做一些相当淘气的事情？

他瞥了一眼那孩子，此刻彼得正在实验台上勤奋地工作着。他手里拿着一把螺丝刀，周围散落着一堆让他全神贯注的零件，所以托尼现在不太担心被彼得抓到他盯着看。然后，彼得没有看，直接把手伸到旁边，从盒子里拿出一小瓶“兴奋剂”。他把巧克力放在舌头上，慢慢地卷进嘴里，直到巧克力消失在他漂亮的嘴唇后面。妈的。托尼马上回到自己的工作上，并试图消除他脑中快速形成的幻想。

那天晚上晚些时候，托尼躺在床上，感到深深地内疚。他回想着他把巧克力放进彼得嘴里时，彼得的舌头拂过他的手指的样子，托尼想着他想放进彼得嘴里的其他东西，再一次喊着彼得的名字达到高潮。他呼吸沉重地瘫倒在枕头上，这时他的大脑试图用“这是个坏主意，你做的事很坏”来责骂他。

托尼好心地让他的大脑滚蛋，他知道这是个坏主意。他当然知道！但这并不能阻止他第二天早上带着曼哈顿最好的泡芙条回来，只为了能看着彼得从中间吸出奶油，就好像他知道自己在做什么似的。

然后，孩子把糕点整个塞进嘴里的那种方式——显然并不诱惑，但又有点让人印象深刻。彼得嘴角上沾了一点奶油，托尼费了好大的劲才忍住没用大拇指滑过去让彼得舔掉。相反，他只是指着彼得的嘴巴，把手紧紧地攥在一起。这让托尼压力很大，但接着孩子问托尼是否很忙，是否想玩几把传送门4*？所以他们开始玩游戏，因为他今天也没什么有趣的事要做！老实说，托尼说自己不在乎电子游戏的这个事实倒是非常有趣。

后来当他独自一人的时候，他没有去想彼得脸颊上的奶油，也没有想如果把它舔掉就好了。

许多日子都是这样度过的，托尼给彼得带回一些昂贵的或异国情调的东西来品尝：来自曼哈顿一家当地商店的美味小焦糖；日本名叫和果子的茶糕，它们看起来就像桃子和鲜花；来自比利时的巧克力，几乎能让孩子融化。彼得以无限的热情地试吃着每一个，他吃的方式总能让托尼的裤裆更紧一点。他带孩子去了位于西区的一家高级冰淇淋店，这家店专门出售不同寻常的口味。看着彼得狼吞虎咽地吃着奶油香草冰淇淋，冰淇淋从蛋筒里滴到他手上，缓慢痛苦又美好，托尼不得不借口去洗手间让自己冷静下来。他往自己脸上泼了些水，看着自己的镜里的影像，苦涩地想着“控制好你自己！”尽管彼得已经成为了他幻想的对象，一个带着诱人的气质的狡黠少年，拥有一条喜欢把托尼调情到死的舌头，但他也一次又一次地证明了他仍然只是彼得。一个有趣，聪明，天真的孩子。

彼得会做一些色情行为——任何一个有性欲的男人都会觉得这是名副其实的手淫材料——然后再立马转而做一些可爱到荒谬的事。这总是让托尼感到内疚，因为他的老二已经因此硬了。这太可怕了，托尼总是让它发生，他不停地给孩子买一大堆盖着生奶油的糕点，而彼得会以一种近乎猥亵的方式用舌头在上面划来划去。然后孩子的鼻尖会沾上奶油，整个下午都像只该死的小狗。从性感到蠢萌的突然转变总有一天会给托尼带来真正的鞭刑。

他肯定是故意的。彼得不可能不知道他在对托尼做什么，当他把一个黏糊糊的蜜饯樱桃放进嘴里，他看到了托尼融化的样子。没有人会那么无视自己的吸引力。

也许彼得·帕克除外。

但他肯定知道，不是吗？

也许他不知道。

托尼在这种地狱般的往复状态中生活了将近一个月，因为不行，他没法确定，他绝对不能搞砸这件事。尽管他很想把老二放进彼得身体里，但他更是非常，非常，非常想和孩子一直在一起。

和彼得在一起很愉快，这点托尼早就知道了，过去几周每天给他一些小礼物只是进一步证明了这一点。每天在糖果店或面包房的旅行成果，托尼给他的每一刻，彼得总是对每件小礼物都不可思议的心存感激。起初他们认识彼此，英雄崇拜是他们关系的基础，但现在他们早跨越那个阶段了。从职业角度来讲，彼得和他是平等的。而这些天他们的关系又更上了一层楼，升华成了真正的友谊：孩子总会很高兴看到他，托尼也真的很欣赏彼得每次看到他时的样子。彼得是一个可以与之分享时光的人，可以信赖的人。他在他的实验室里闲逛，他们分开工作，但彼此的陪伴总是让他们快乐。

可如果他追求彼得，如果彼得不是这个意思，如果这调情只是托尼想象的，那么他可能会把一切都搞砸。见鬼，托尼甚至不知道这孩子是不是同性恋，又不是他好跟他谈性话题什么的。托尼不能在不确定的情况下贸然行动，因为他一想到自己会完全失去彼得，就不寒而栗。他宁愿带孩子去喝奶昔，活在自己的幻想里，也不愿冒着根本不能和他呆在一起的风险。

托尼屈服于这种有点自我扭曲的、单方面的痛苦渴望里。他决定只要不失去彼得，他就满足了。托尼不会介意他们的关系在“几乎是”和“不确定”之间摇摆不定。这让托尼很沮丧，也很心痛，但这总比一辈子没有彼得要好。他最终决定他可以忍受这一切，即使这很痛。

＊＊＊

托尼听天由命，几个星期后，仍然忍受他的单相思。不过值得庆幸的是，他似乎也不用这么做了。他和彼得之间令人困惑的紧张关系酝酿了近两个月，终于在一个深夜达到了顶峰。

那天托尼午夜时分才回到塔楼，前一天晚上他临时去了伊斯坦布尔。对托尼来说这是筋疲力尽的24小时，他非常感激能再次回家。早些时候，他在大集市的一个小摊前停了下来，给彼得买了一件小礼物。这个孩子的学期两天前刚结束，他出色地通过了所有的课程。托尼认为彼得赢得了一个礼物，而不是像以前他只是需要找个借口来款待彼得。他把包裹放在柜台上，想给自己煮一杯咖啡。他累得站不起来，但时差太大又睡不着。

他刚拿起杯子，就在余光里看到左边的柜子被打开了。他快速地挥舞手臂，扔下杯子，举起拳头，一只敏捷的手在杯子破碎之前抓住了它。他低头一看，和一个叫彼得·帕克的人对视了一下。彼得看上去昏昏欲睡，但还是像往常一样高兴托尼的存在。他一手拿着托尼无情扔下的杯子，另一只手拿着一袋咖啡豆。他一边整理自己，一边朝托尼咧嘴一笑。

“抱歉。我叫F.R.I.在你回来的时候叫醒我。你看起来好像要煮咖啡，我想帮你。”彼得解释道。他漫不经心地耸了耸肩，放下杯子，开始煮咖啡。托尼翻了翻眼珠，但还是忍不住笑了。

“你可以说 ‘嗨’ 之类的，你知道的。”托尼轻快地说，斜靠在柜台上，而彼得正在准备他所需的饮料。

“嗨，斯塔克先生。”他回嘴，挣来了托尼咯咯的笑。

“嗨，小彼。”

彼得一边煮咖啡，一边问起这次旅行的情况。旅行是为了斯塔克的生意，而不是复仇者的事，所以托尼没有费心邀请任何人同去。这是一次相当无聊的旅行，又热又无聊，在咖啡机终于吐出美味的黑咖啡之前，托尼就说到这儿为止。啊，他已经闻到咖啡因的味道了。彼得把杯子放好，加了些糖，显然他们没有蜂蜜了，这让托尼想起了他带来的礼物。他从彼得手里接过杯子，说了声谢谢，然后把它端起来。

“拿着那个。”托尼用杯子指着柜台上那个用红纸包着的盒子。“我们去我的套房吧。我讨厌晚上呆在这儿，太安静了。”

他迈着疲惫的步子走向电梯，不需要检查就知道身后有彼得在跟着。当他们坐上电梯，他旁边的那个孩子把手里的小包裹转了一圈，好奇地打量它看。

“你可以在楼上打开。”在彼得有机会问这是什么之前，托尼说。那孩子笑着看他，像在发光。彼得在这小小的电梯旅行中兴奋地踮脚，托尼可以说他并不觉得那有多可爱，但那样他肯定是撒谎。

电梯把他们送到托尼的顶层套房，彼得一溜烟儿冲到客厅的沙发上。他最近常来：电影之夜，或者因为在实验室里工作得太晚留下过夜；彼得偶尔会为了把托尼从床上拽起来而过来，或者有时他只是单纯想来烦烦托尼。托尼总会为彼得的陪伴感到高兴，他一直有点想问问孩子是否想搬进来，但他不确定那会不会显得奇怪。不管怎样，彼得总能在托尼的空间过得舒适，就像现在，他坐在沙发上满怀期待看着托尼，等着款待，激动地浑身发抖。有点像小狗，有点他妈的可爱。托尼假装泰然，慢悠悠走向沙发。当他终于坐到彼得旁边，彼得开始撕包装纸，好像他拿不到里面的东西就会死一样。

“你真有礼貌，等着我。”托尼打趣道。彼得因此咯咯地笑了。终于把包装纸搞定后，他打开盒盖，高兴地“哦！”了一声。托尼笑了，就说他这回选了个好东西嘛。

盒子里，除去多到可怕的防震皱纸，是一小袋蜂蜜硬糖和一罐土耳其蜂蜜。琥珀色的液体中漂浮着一小块蜂巢，罐子上用漂亮的白丝带系着一个小银勺。托尼看到了养蜂人谦逊的态度，知道这正是他必须买给彼得的东西。果不其然，那孩子灿烂的笑容说明他这次一定做对了，托尼不禁为此有点自豪。

“你给我买了这么好的蜂蜜，谢谢你！！”彼得真的很激动，而且——天啊，能让孩子那样笑真是太好了。托尼试图用喝咖啡隐藏自己逐渐扩大的笑容。

“你不打算试试吗？”托尼喝了一大口急需的液体咖啡因后问道。现在，他指的是糖果，这是一个正常人会做的，但彼得只拿出了罐子，托尼甚至懒得建议别的。他把杯子放在咖啡桌上，这样他就可以专心欣赏彼得享受礼物的样子。

彼得小心翼翼地解开丝带，拿到发亮的小勺子，然后打开盖子。他舀了一勺放进嘴里，闭上眼睛细细品味。托尼没法移开视线，他专注地看着彼得缓慢地把勺子从唇瓣间拉出来，粉红色的舌头伸了出来，把勺子仔细地舔干净。就像他那天在厨房做的那样。天啊，操，托尼绝对完蛋了，他只想把孩子抱到他的腿上，然后吻他……

“您也想尝尝吗，斯塔克先生？”彼得问着，并像天使一样天真地看着他。托尼通常不是那种……直接吃蜂蜜的人，这毕竟有点奇怪。但是，彼得目光里有某种东西让他无法拒绝。他只能点头，因为他不相信自己当下能完整地发出声音。

彼得笑的像猫一样狡猾，他把勺子伸进罐子里，又舀出一小勺蜂蜜。但他并没有像男人期待的那样直接把蜂蜜递过去，而是迅速地把勺子放进自己嘴里再拿出来。彼得斜靠在托尼旁边，嘴唇贴在托尼的嘴唇上，快得让托尼来不及反应。托尼对着这柔软的嘴唇轻声叹息，彼得把舌头滑进托尼的嘴巴里。

彼得尝起来很甜，蜜一样甜，完美极了。有那么一会儿托尼被冻住了，无法理解正在发生的事情。但随着他的大脑跟上了当下的发展，他用他的一切回吻。因为神呐，他想要这个很久了。他的手沿着彼得的背一路向上滑进彼得的头发，他的手指缠绕在男孩柔软的卷发上，轻轻一拉，让彼得倾斜到一个更容易吻的角度，他加深了亲吻。彼得又甜又软的呻吟直接传到托尼的嘴里，这是托尼听过的最可爱的事。

他很快控制住这个吻。虽然彼得可能是先发起的人，但托尼仍是更有经验的那个。他把舌头滑进彼得嘴里，他要尝尝彼得的味道。他必须这么做，所有的贪心和渴望达到了他无法描述的程度。托尼品尝着彼得的甜美和他梦寐以求的一切。这让蜂蜜尝起来像神馐仙酿，托尼快被这孩子醉倒了。他用一只手牢牢固定住彼得，只为了能完全地去吻他，他的另一只手滑过彼得的大腿，揉捏着，直到触到孩子的臀部。托尼用拇指按压着，彼得因这触碰无助地呜咽。他狠狠抓住托尼的肩膀，重到托尼确信明天会留下瘀伤，但那很好，事实上，简直好极了。

尽管托尼很想就这样淹没在彼得的吻里，他们最终还是得分开换气。孩子离开的时候拉出一缕蜜丝，蜜丝顺着下巴往下滴。彼得看起来……是完美的。他那通常闪亮的小狗眼睛迷蒙着，瞳孔放大，那种神情只能用“饿”来形容。彼得原本睡觉时弄乱的头发，覆盖上了托尼手指穿过的痕迹。那甜蜜的一滴顺着他的下巴往下淌。托尼做了他几个星期以来一直想做的事——用拇指轻抚彼得的嘴唇，然后滑进彼得柔软的、等待着的嘴里。彼得贪婪地吮吸着托尼的大拇指，舌头围着它打转，品尝味道。托尼把手指滑出来，温柔地抚摸彼得肿胀的嘴唇，彼得轻轻咬了他一小口。完美。

“我……我以为……”托尼尝试说话，但失败了，他的思维仍在那个令人陶醉的吻里旋转。彼得像小狗一样歪着头，好奇地看着他，但没有试图打断。“我不确定……你是否想要这个。”

彼得翻了翻眼珠，但他脸上的笑容依然甜美。他爬上托尼的膝盖，把自己分开的腿围在托尼的腿外侧。他靠近托尼，给了托尼这世界上最柔软，最温暖的微笑，彼得的眼里满是无可置疑的爱和崇拜。

“我的老天，你有时候真是太蠢了。”他轻声说，然后咯咯地笑了起来。托尼很困惑——当然这是可以理解的。彼得不停地笑着，在笑着的过程中又往托尼的嘴唇上添了无数个甜蜜纯洁的吻。托尼原本会很挫败，但是当他腿上有一个可爱的男孩甜甜地吻着他时，他不会抱怨。可他还是想知道。当彼得终于抽离，笑声平静下来，托尼满怀期待地抬头看他。彼得轻轻地叹了口气，把他们的额头压在一起。

“斯塔克先生，先生，我已经拼命地诱惑你快一个月了。”他说。托尼看着他的脸颊开始泛红。

“什么？但是我……我以为……”托尼结结巴巴地，但彼得只是轻轻地用手捂住他的嘴，让他安静。

“我以为这是明摆着的。就像，太明显了。我不确定我是不是该放弃了，我想你不可能没有注意到，也许你只是对我没有那种感觉。但你又一直给我买礼物，带我去不同的地方。哦，天哪，我也好困惑，困惑好久了。”彼得说着，把脸埋在托尼的脖子里，声音渐渐有点发闷。孩子的手从他的嘴上滑落，轻轻落在他的肩上。托尼平静地清了清嗓子。

“啊，无论如何，孩子，我也很困惑。”彼得对着托尼的锁骨笑了。

“我舔掉了一个蛋糕上的鲜奶油！这简直，就像直接从一个烂色情片里拿出来的，你有什么好困惑的！”他对托尼喊着，但他的笑容里充满了欢乐、喜悦和解脱。托尼突然意识到，这么久以来，彼得同样在为此发愁。而且这孩子说的很有道理，他确实该明白的。托尼被逗笑了，他们一同嘲笑这件事的荒谬，然后幸福的上气不接下气的亲吻。托尼向后靠在垫子上，拉着彼得，男孩躺在了他身上。

这一次他们吻得又慢又甜，不那么迫切了，托尼的手在彼得的身上来回地抚弄。男人的手伸到下面，用力挤压彼得的臀部，彼得的呜咽传到托尼的嘴里。当他们分开时，彼得的眼神又有点暗了，托尼发现他喜欢彼得这个样子。男孩咧嘴一笑，双手慢慢的从托尼的胸膛滑下来。

“那么，现在做什么？”托尼问，声音低沉又饥饿。彼得跪坐着，托尼挪动身子好让彼得坐在他张开的两腿之间。

“好吧，现在，你可以让我把买糖果的钱还给你了。那些礼物太周到了，我应该回报你的，对吧？”彼得说，几乎是无辜的。然而他解开托尼腰带的方式，显然不是这样。当彼得把托尼已经半硬的阴茎从裤子里解放出来的时候，男人忍不住呻吟了一声。彼得抬起头看他，眨着他美丽的眼睛，显然是在等待许可。托尼觉得他的大脑可能快融化了，但他还是设法管住了自己。

“嗯，你当然没有义务，但我怎么能拒绝呢？如果你真的想补偿我，我很想看看你有什么想法。”托尼一边说，一边用一只手轻抚彼得的头发。孩子对他微笑，那笑容对于一个嘴巴在老二旁边的人来说太甜了。但不知怎的，彼得一如既往地，让它可爱起来了。

“我想我有个主意。”他说着，转身去拿开着的蜂蜜罐和留在身后的调羹。托尼皱起眉头，迷惑不解，但当彼得用小勺舀出蜂蜜时，他突然明白了。彼得用手轻轻托起托尼的阴茎，顺着顶端慢慢滴下金色液体。蜂蜜在彼得的手指上也留下了痕迹，但他似乎并不介意。阴茎被这样握着，有点温暖，但接下来彼得的舌头突然伸出来，从上到下地舔着，一路追逐粘稠的蜜汁……天哪，当彼得的嘴环绕在他的阴茎冠上时，感觉更加温暖。

托尼很想知道彼得以前是否做过这个，但是当孩子开始抚摸他，以缓慢稳定的步调上下撸动时，他意识到他可以晚点问这个问题。彼得的手很有力，托尼没用多久就完全硬了，虽然有点粘，而且一团糟，但那感觉真是棒极了。彼得的舌头围绕着顶端温柔而甜蜜地舔着，把那里的每一滴都舔得干干净净的。如果他那轻微的呻吟能暗示着什么的话，那一定说明他在自得其乐。

这是奇迹吗？在给予着世界上最黏的口交的同时看起来像一个天使。但彼得在托尼的腿之间的样子真的很纯洁。他的嘴唇环绕着托尼的阴茎，闭着眼睛，睫毛在粉红色的脸颊上展开，幸福地品尝着这种味道。托尼看到这情景，轻轻地呻吟了一声，他知道他今晚可能很快就会高潮。压抑了一个多月，现在他终于得到了他一直梦寐以求的东西，彼得比托尼想象的还要完美。

他虔诚地用拇指抚摸着彼得的下巴，那里还粘着蜂蜜。彼得的眼睛颤动着睁开，他抬头用半睁的黑暗的眼睛望着男人。托尼从没有见过彼得像这样饥饿又渴望，那么、那么不像托尼脑海中的那个孩子。他的舌头绕着上头颓靡地打转，惹得托尼低声呻吟。

彼得没有中断眼神交流，即使是在他低下头，急切地想吞下更多的托尼的时候。彼得仅做到在窒息前吞下一半，他喉咙的痉挛使托尼舒服的喘着粗气，然后他离开。托尼不得不克制住自己别去抱怨失去彼得的嘴的遗憾，但这是值得的，因为那个睁着大大的狗狗眼睛的孩子抬头看着他，好像他很抱歉不能吞下更多了。托尼伸出一只手温柔地抚摸彼得被蜂蜜润滑过的脸颊，另一只手深情地梳理着彼得的头发。温柔真诚的赞美从他的嘴里倾泻而出。

“你做的真好，宝贝。你是这么可爱，这么的甜，我的小蜜蜂。”托尼对着那个男孩低声的赞美，用拇指抚摸男孩红红的嘴唇。彼得抬头看着他，好像托尼的话是一份该死的礼物，他眼睛里是绝对的崇拜。在托尼温柔的抚摸下，他的表情是那么的柔软，充满爱意；直到他不再柔软，半睁着眼睛，以一种肮脏的方式舔过托尼的大拇指，把他的手指吸进嘴里，吃掉了上面所有的蜂蜜。托尼深吸了一口气，从天真到撩人再到令人痛苦的可爱，循环往复，总有一天会让他得心脏病的。但现在，托尼只能忍着。彼得让托尼的大拇指从他的唇间滑落，托尼又把手伸进男孩凌乱的头发里。

彼得注视着托尼，回到他面前发硬的阴茎上。他把舌头伸到上面，贪婪地舔着所有的蜂蜜和前液，清理混乱的同时把托尼的囊袋吞下。当他舔掉所有的蜜后，他坚定而缓慢地撸动着托尼的阴茎，每撸到顶端一次，手腕就轻轻转动一下，托尼在他的触摸下抽搐又颤抖。

托尼所能做的就是躺下来对这种感受呻吟，呻吟得再厉害也远远不够。他把手放在彼得的后脑勺上，缠在彼得的卷发里；不管托尼多么想要，他选择鼓励而不是推动。他能感觉到自己越来越绷紧，彼得的每次舔刷都把托尼推向边缘，但还没让他完全高潮。他需要有意识地不让自己的头因快感而后仰，因为他想看，想看彼得邪恶的舌头舔食所有的蜂蜜，就像在他的幻想中那样。彼得是一个美梦成真，在这里，在他的膝盖上，虔诚地品尝托尼的老二，就像它是五星级甜点。

彼得在一丝不苟的舔掉了托尼身上的每一滴蜂蜜后，终于加快了进程，耕耘着托尼的鸡巴。托尼只能呻吟，他可以感觉到快感在快速上升。彼得用舌头在顶端打转，仍然用那双棕色的大眼睛望着托尼。

“你尝起来真好，先生。你就快就要到了吗？我想要更多。”他轻声低语，对着托尼的老二呼吸，那是——操，他只能承受到此了。他本想给孩子一个警告，但他的高潮来得太快了，他所能做的只是发出一声哽咽的呻吟。他的髋部向上拱起，迎向彼得的触碰。他喘着气，浑身发抖，一下子释放了，厚厚的射向彼得，彼得张着嘴，急切地接受着。托尼试着尽可能长地盯着彼得看，想看到他的精液射到那柔软的粉色嘴唇上，但这太多了，太强烈了，他紧紧闭上眼睛，一切都变成白色。

过了一段时间他才冷静下来，更重要的是，彼得还在舔他那过于敏感的龟头，细细品味着每一滴，这让托尼很难清醒地思考。他所能做的只是仰起头，对这种过度刺激发出呻吟，这很好，但在这一刻真的太多了。终于，彼得不再舔舐，给了托尼缓和呼吸的机会。但当他睁开眼睛看到男孩跪在他面前，他的肺里的空气依旧被震了出来。彼得嘴上满是精液、蜂蜜和唾液，他的头发被托尼粘腻的手指弄得一团糟，他的嘴唇仍然红肿，因为他把托尼的老二裹得那么好。他把头靠在托尼的大腿上，温柔地凝视托尼。对托尼来说，他是这样的美丽，堕落又安详。

“那样好吗，斯塔克先生？”彼得抬头看他，甜甜地问。看着这鹿一样的眼睛和彻底混乱的一切，托尼甚至无法想出一个恰当的回答。即使彼得下巴上还挂着他的精液，让他绝对的晕眩，可那孩子仍然叫他“斯塔克先生”。

托尼一句话没说，只是把彼得抱起来放在腿上，用一只胳膊搂着彼得的腰，握着孩子的下巴，引他抬头。托尼闭上眼睛，舔着洒在彼得嘴唇上的混乱，他尝到了蜂蜜的甜味和他自己的微苦味的混合。他把彼得拉进一个吻中，孩子贪婪地追逐着托尼嘴里的每一滴。这是个让人迷醉的吻，那种让两个人都晕头转向的吻。

彼得用他的胯部抵住托尼的胯部，对着男人的嘴唇发出又热又粘的呻吟。这可怜孩子唯一的任务就是让托尼释放，于是他一点都没来得及碰自己，仍然无助地被困在他的睡衣里。托尼认为彼得在这一点上的努力肯定得到了回报，因为坦率地说，托尼现在饿得只想和他大搞特搞。他抽离了那个吻，彼得为这绝望地哀嚎着。托尼笑了，尽管彼得的嘴一团糟，他撅起嘴来依旧很可爱。

“别担心，亲爱的。我会好好照顾你的。”托尼在彼得耳边热乎乎的低语。然后他情不自禁地咬了一口孩子的耳朵，从彼得那儿得到了一声惊叫。托尼阴沉地笑了，因为他知道他现在肯定会享受戏弄彼得的感觉，回报过去一个月的折磨。

托尼把彼得放低，让他仰面躺着，彼得很容易就顺从于让自己被引导着。托尼不能自已地盯着彼得为了他而漂亮地躺在沙发的样子。他慢慢地脱下彼得的衣服，欣赏着表演。他从孩子的T恤开始，提起它的下摆，彼得举起手臂让它从他的头上滑下来。托尼巡视着彼得光滑的皮肤，健美的肌肉和有着柔软线条的身体。彼得在他的注视下局促不安，一方面因为他想快点让他那话儿被好好照顾到，另一方面是因为他并不习惯成为这种被关注的重点。托尼的手指顺着彼得的腰侧滑过，当他的手碰到睡裤的松紧带处，他让彼得稍稍抬起臀部，而他慢慢地把睡裤拉下。彼得的阴茎又瘦又漂亮，顶端是樱粉色。他已经很硬了。彼得为这甜蜜的解脱而叹息，终于！！

裤子和衬衫扔到同一个地方，托尼在这个小小的脱衣过程中注意到彼得没穿内裤，所以要么是彼得喜欢裸睡，要么就是他故意不穿。

“孩子，看来你今晚是打定主意交好运*了。”托尼边说边探求地挑眉。彼得脸红了，但他似乎并不为自己羞愧。

“人总可以做些好梦吧？或者真的，我只是厌倦了等着你采取行动。”彼得说着，脸上带着厚脸皮的笑容。托尼翻了翻眼珠，他有点想抹掉男孩脸上沾沾自喜的样子——所以他这么做了。

托尼俯身过来，再次要回彼得的嘴，给了彼得一个粗野的吻，吻里满是难抑的欲望。托尼的手从彼得的腿间滑过，握满硬起的阴茎，缓慢地划了几下。彼得对着托尼的嘴唇抽气，拱起身子，极度敏感又绝望的想得到更多。托尼从亲吻中抽离，彼得立刻失落的呜咽，但男人只是温柔地安抚他，更用力地抚摸他的鸡巴。彼得把头往后一仰，发出又高又喘的呻吟，渴求更多抚摸。

托尼用空着的那只手从桌子上取回那罐还开着的蜂蜜，彼得分心于阴茎被撸动的快感，当光滑的蜂蜜洒在他身上时，他被吓了一跳。托尼直接从瓶子里倒出金色液体，慢慢地淋到彼得的阴茎和他自己的手上，他慢慢地抚摸彼得，弄得一片混乱。可能他会毁掉沙发，但当下的他根本不在乎。托尼把罐子放回原处，轮到他自己享用的时候了。

托尼蹲到彼得的两腿之间，一路又亲又咬，在这团光滑的蜂蜜中造就出一条灼热的小道。彼得每被碰到一次都会喘息呻吟，当托尼把舌头伸到他的阴茎上，彼得忍不住高兴地大叫。托尼把玩了一会儿冠部，用嘴轻轻地裹住它，他那沾着的蜂蜜的光滑嘴唇在敏感的顶端轻柔地移动着。彼得颤栗又呜咽，臀部抬高。但男人并没有在那里逗留太久，他继续着他的旅程。托尼想尝尝彼得的每一个部分，每一寸的美味。他慢吞吞地挪到彼得的睾丸旁，吮吸着囊袋，戏弄着彼得，惹得彼得沮丧地呻吟。

“先生。求你了。”这个孩子乞求着，可能连自己乞求的是什么都不确定，但他知道自己想要更多。而托尼很乐意效劳。

他把彼得的大腿架在肩膀上，抬高彼得的臀部，以便更容易接近。托尼一路留下热吻，又舔又咬，把脸埋到彼得柔软甜蜜的臀瓣里。当托尼的舌头滑过他的洞时，男孩急促而绝望地喘气。

托尼用舌头舔着，戳着，逗弄着，往下滴的蜂蜜把他弄得一团糟，但当他能得到孩子的这副模样，这混乱又能算的了什么？托尼把舌头伸进蜜穴里面，彼得拱起身子去追逐托尼的嘴，他扭动着、呻吟着、抽搐着、哭泣着、崩溃着，不由自主地把手飞进托尼的头发里，抓着托尼，靠近托尼。托尼用他的舌头操着彼得，享受着蜂蜜的甜味和彼得绝对独特诱人的味道。

彼得在他上面扭动着身子，喊着他的名字，气喘吁吁地乞求着“更多，更多，更多，求你了，托尼，求你了。”当男人终于抽离，他的嘴唇拉出一丝蜂蜜混合口水的线，彼得用他的臀部追着托尼的舌头，因为失去连接而发出小小的哀嚎，托尼忍不住笑了。这孩子总是贪图他给予的享受，总是想要更多。这幸运的孩子，托尼很乐意给他。

托尼让彼得后退，用手指在彼得阴茎根部堆积的蜂蜜和前液的混乱间搜刮着，它们又黏又滑，堪称完美。他把两根手指放在彼得的两腿之间，围着彼得那颤动的穴口转了一圈。彼得拱起身子，用他的臀部抵着触碰着他的手指，发出一声可怜的哀叫。操，他已经准备好了，他需要这个，立刻马上。

托尼终于推了进来，手指旋转蜷曲，彼得把头往后一仰，发出一声响亮又渴求的呻吟。托尼忍不住看了一会儿彼得拼命地扭着屁股操着他的手指的样子，彼得是一团蜜、汗和欲望的混合，完全美丽并为他所有。彼得抬头看他，睫毛颤动，嘴唇张开，呼吸急促，呜咽着他的名字：“托尼。”他俯身盖住彼得，把嘴唇紧贴在彼得的嘴唇上，深切灼热的亲吻，蜂蜜和彼此的味道通过他们的舌头混合在一起。彼得抬起手臂搂住着托尼的脖子，拉近托尼。他翘起臀部，让他那硬透的老二和托尼的一起研磨。男人衬衫的柔软布料摩擦着他那话儿，使彼得在亲吻中呻吟。

托尼现在认真地用他的手指探索着，他设法找到了彼得的兴奋点。尽管他从男孩这里获得的战栗的喘息是完美的，但他想要更多。托尼一遍又一遍地抚摸着彼得的前列腺，彼得在这快感中沉浮挣扎。

托尼稳稳地操着他，操得那么、那么的好，他们之间的运动甜蜜的擦拽着他的阴茎，彼得开始迷失在这压倒性的感觉里。他狠狠地抓着托尼的肩膀，除了男人压在他身上的感觉外什么都注意不到。一切都太好了，太多了。天呐。

彼得的高潮来得毫无预兆，他把脸埋在男人的脖颈处，在这浪潮中翻滚、颤抖，呻吟、呼喊托尼的名字。彼得射的时候，他的老二仍然被夹在他俩之间，精液溅到他的肚子和托尼的衬衫上；他骑出了快乐，依旧研磨着他和托尼的交接处。托尼用手指拨弄着他，快速、粗野又完美。这太激烈了，太过载了。他因为过度敏感的前列腺无法承受而无助地呜咽着，托尼终于放缓了动作。彼得几乎瘫倒在他怀里，疲惫不堪，呼吸沉重，极其满意，脑袋仍在余韵中旋转。

当彼得终于放松下来，他的眼睛没有焦点，呼吸有点缓慢，托尼轻柔而虔诚地爱抚着他。低声说着爱的赞美，温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

“你为我做得太好了，亲爱的，太漂亮了。你是完美的，甚至比我想象的还要好。”托尼慢吞吞地说个不停，他轻抚着彼得的脸颊，落下几个轻如羽毛的吻。柔软、甜蜜、完美，这是他们长久以来想要的一切。他们俩就这样呆了一会儿，呼吸着彼此，在余晖的温暖里，安静又满足。

大约在同一时间，他们都开始非常清楚地意识到……好黏，一切都好黏。他们浑身都是蜂蜜和精液，哪怕他们都尽量吃完了，这感觉也不太好。很快他们就变得非常非常不舒服。托尼坐了起来，彼得毫无抗议，因为他们俩都不能再忍受在这乱摊子里相互拥抱了。首先打破沉默的是彼得。无论如何，他从来都不是一个安静的人。

“好吧，这太棒了，也许是有史以来最棒的，这毫无疑问，但是，呃，这个？现在有点恶心了。”彼得评论说，但说得很轻松，有点梦幻，带着刚刚被彻底操到幸福的漂浮感。他用手指在他肚子上的精液和蜂蜜中划出了一条道儿，当他把手拉开，一丝液体尾随其后，彼得的表情在轻微的厌恶中皱起来。他轻柔的低声说“恶心……”但出于某种深不可测的原因，他并没有停止这么做。托尼对此忍不住笑了。

“我，什么——你先倒的蜂蜜，孩子！”他上气不接下气地笑着，彼得也开始咯咯地笑了。

“我是个饥渴的青少年，你不能指望我想清楚这些事，好吗？”他通过自己的笑声抗议。

这之后得花点时间才能把他们清理干净。托尼把他们从沙发上弄起来，是的，沙发绝对弄脏了，但他可以明天处理。他把彼得公主抱着带去洗手间，因为这个孩子仍在高潮后的瘫软期，没法自己走过去。他把彼得放在水池边，现在他们可以着手处理他们自己的黏黏问题了。彼得很高兴托尼的衣服终于被脱了下来，尽管他们都注意到托尼的礼服衬衫彻底毁了。

“没事的。就一件衬衫，孩子，我可以买一打新的。”托尼说，因为彼得抱歉地低头看着那团被毁的布。是的，那件衣服漂亮又昂贵，但托尼肯定买得起。如果这是为了换取他此生以来最美妙、最混乱的性爱，他绝对不会后悔。托尼温柔地捧起彼得的脸，打算在他的唇上留下一个甜蜜的、让人心安的吻。然而，当他的手指第二次擦过彼得的脸颊，他们俩都因为干掉的蜂蜜在他们的皮肤上制造的那要命的黏感而退缩了。

“老天啊，为什么？”彼得咕哝着，被这种感觉吓坏了。托尼把他的手抽开，这是——真的，这真的太不舒服了。

“我很抱歉。”

“为什么这么黏，我们为什么要这么做？”

“它本来是很好玩很棒的，但现在这个太糟糕了，非常非常糟糕。”

一场热气腾腾的淋浴缓解了他们的不适，他们都非常感激。这也给了他们接触的机会，去更深入地探索彼此。他们互相洗着彼此，房间里弥漫着托尼的檀香皂味。当双手滑过彼此温暖的皮肤时，一切都是湿润的、幸福的、温柔的。沉重的爱抚、温柔的抚摸和亲吻让他们喘不过气来。他们没有做任何特别激烈的事情，只是缓慢温和地用嘴唇和手爱抚彼此。毕竟，这已经是一个很疲惫的夜晚了。

他们走出淋浴间，擦干身上的水，托尼用柔软的毛巾揉着彼得的头发。显然，彼得的头发湿的时候很卷，这让孩子看起来非常可爱，真的，所以谁能责怪托尼忍不住用手指穿过它，把它揉乱呢？彼得哀怨的说着“嘿！”作为抗议，不过他依旧咯咯地笑着，蹭向托尼乱揉的手。

他俩就这样跌跌撞撞地倒在托尼的床上，手和嘴唇还在对方身上，因为他们实在是欲罢不能。托尼一度想为他们找些睡衣，但接下来彼得又把他拉近，一路亲吻他的脖子，看来睡衣在当下也并不是那么必要。

他们躺在托尼黑暗安静的房间里，睡意朦胧，满足又甜蜜，被床单和彼此包裹着。托尼把彼得搂在怀里，紧紧地抱着，不一会儿，孩子就睡着了。托尼听了一会儿彼得那平稳的呼吸声，用手指梳理着彼得柔软的头发，感谢上帝，这个男孩比他勇敢得多。

老天知道，托尼宁愿让自己受苦很长一段时间，也不愿为此冒险。他一直沉浸在失去彼得的恐惧中，没有注意到他俩的感觉是如此明显的相互呼应着。谁知道他们会为此纠结多久，沮丧、渴望，痴念彼此的味道？托尼感觉自己很幸运，还好彼得在这件事上不像他那样谨慎。

他们可以在早上谈论他们现在是什么，他们会去向何方。关于托尼有多么、多么笨，没能早点懂得彼得的小把戏，因为说真的，回顾过去的一个月，托尼可以看到这一切远比他以为的更加明显。

但那是明天的讨论，也许是在早餐时，桌上有很多撒着糖浆的煎饼和盖满鲜奶油的水果时。他们会有足够的时间处理接下来的事情。现在，托尼让自己沉入睡眠，他拥紧彼得，呼吸着彼得身上的香味。这是托尼长久以来度过的最宁静的夜晚，静谧又平静，里面满是甜蜜的梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 幸运符*，里斯泡芙球*：Lucky Charms，Reese’s Puffs，这俩都是很甜的麦片。  
> 传送门4*：Portal，由Valve公司制作的游戏。  
> 交好运*：俚语 “get lucky”，意思是 “To have sex”。


End file.
